This application relates to an electrical distribution system and, more particularly, to an overhead electrical distribution with one or more branch line connections. Customarily, the wires or conductors of a high voltage electrical distribution system, particularly in rural and suburban areas, extends above ground, being strung from tower to tower. In systems of moderately high voltage, say 12 kilovolts, the towers are simply upright generally cylindrical masts or poles, usually of wood, to which are attached crossarms along which are secured insulators to support the individual lines. Thus, on a crossarm carrying a three phase main line, there are three supporting conductors across it. Then, if a branch line is tapped from the main line, it must, by code, be separated vertically from the main line, normally below it, by at least a prescribed distance. For example, a three phase main line may have each of its three conductors secured to one of three insulators secured along a horizontal crossarm, near the top of the upright pole and the, conductors of the branch line are secured along a lower crossarm on the same pole. In fact, the code may require the installer to space the branch line crossarm as much as two feet below the main line crossarm. Moreover, a fused cutout is often required between the mainline and branch line acting as a switch or circuit breaker, should any electrical short occur in the branch line, as from a fallen tree, it will be isolated there and not cause damage in the main line, or even in the power generating station. In accordance with present practice, such cutouts are mounted on still another crossarm, which must also be spaced vertically from the adjacent line, whether main or branch, thus requiring another two feet or more of pole height to accommodate it.
Thus, it can be seen that under current practice, as much as the top six to eight feet of the pole may be required to accommodate the crossarms at a branch connection and, of course, a minimum clearance height is required at the bottom.
In many circumstances, the pole is also used to support other utility lines, such as telephone and cable vision (TV), and this too must be at or above the minimum height with proper separation from electrical distribution lines. Now, should it be desired to add an additional branch line to an existing three phase mainline structure with necessary cutouts, on supporting crossarms, there arises a real problem of space on the supporting pole. If it is not possible to squeeze the cross arms and cutouts into the available space, and within the limits imposed by the codes, it may be necessary to install a taller replacement pole, at a cost of several thousand dollars.